


Different Strokes

by trashagao (orphan_account)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, some swearing probably?, this is a collection of all self-indulgent self-insert drabbles i write, watch me admire my imaginary love interest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashagao
Summary: A collection of stories about my self-insert ship with Asagao!Shane Gill because I want to. Eat! The! Hell!





	1. Sugar Rush

“Gabby, please wake up…” Shane pleaded, gingerly prodding her side, “I have to go to class but I’m worried that if I leave, you’ll immediately die.” No movement. He didn’t know why he was even trying, he wasn’t even expecting a response from his passed out art class companion. He’d been talking to an empty room for a while now, picking at his nails, staring at the ceiling, repeatedly checking his phone despite all his other friends being in class at the moment – anything to entertain himself while he waited for the nurse to come back from whatever little errand he was running.

It had been about an hour since she passed out in class right next to him, slammed her head against a desk on the way down, and got rushed to the nurse’s room with him jogging worriedly after. Creeps didn’t seem overly concerned, saying ‘this happens sometimes’ and ‘she’ll be okay’, but Shane still felt somewhat obliged to stay and keep watch. After all, if he had been a little bit quicker he might have saved her from a terrible migraine and temporary sick leave.

He heard something move, stirring Shane’s attention. Gabby blinked groggily, her eyes slowly drifting towards him. At first, she smiled faintly and murmured his name before finally registering the pounding ache in her head. She winced, recoiling as a hand shot to her temple. She hissed in pain and despite this, immediately noticed the hint of concern etched into his expression, “Ugh… jesus… A-are you okay?”

Shane blinked at her, shocked to see her awake. Concerned that, of all the things she could do, worrying about his well-being was the first. “Am I okay? Jesus, Gabby, your head is bleeding! And you – you’re worried about me? You really are delirious.” He laughed nervously at the end, his handle trembled ever so slightly. She watched him through half-lidded eyes, her head lolling to the side, but the concern was still evident. There was a rustling of fresh sheets as she shifted to face him in the bed, digging one hand under her pillow. The other hand reached out and gently booped his nose. She giggled to herself quietly, a weak smile etching onto her lips.

Extra delirious.

“Hey now… turn that frown…” she mumbled nearly incoherently, “upside down…”

Shane scrunched up his nose and recoiled defensively, eyes narrowed and trained on her finger resting on his nose. He gently swatted it off and huffed. “Are you fucking sugar personified or something?” Gabby was clearly too out of it to care. She smiled warmly at him before stuffing her face into her pillow.

“Mm… no, anemia… not blood sugar problems…”

“What? No! I meant… like, y-you’re sweet.” He swallowed hard, mouth feeling suddenly dry. Oh god, that came out wrong. Face growing redder by the second, Shane began to sputter, mentally praying to any higher powers that might be that she wouldn’t remember this moment. “I mean like, you’re nice. Like you’re n-not… I mean…”

He clammed up when she started to laugh. Not the faint, barely conscious chuckle but a full-on snicker. “I got you to say it ~” she cooed, shooting him a devilish grin. “You played yourself.”

“Wh- ah? Oh..” he stammered, face still red as a cranberry, “oh. You asshole!”

“Ahh, there’s the Shane we all know and love.”


	2. The Life You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short argument angst about wanting children.

Gabby stared at him in disbelief, her fingers curling into a fist. “You… you really thought I would change my mind?” Shane avoided her gaze, face steely, arms folded, leaning against the kitchen door. But he nodded, and she laughed coldly. “"S-Shane… you know I’ve never wanted kids. I’ve said it so many times, ever since high school! I don’t feel comfortable with it. For you, I’d consider adoption, but not this. I just don’t -”

He slammed a fist against the wall, and she tensed, a sinking sense of dread weighing her down as he crossed towards her. “You just don’t what? Want a family with me? Want the life I’ve always wanted? Don’t you think that’s a little selfish?”

Gabby scoffed. “Oh, I’m sorry. The life YOU want?” She jabbed a finger at his chest, heat filling her cheeks as she seethed. “What about the life I want, huh? Because this is it! I’m finally happy! I want you, I’ve only ever wanted you, and nothing more!” Hot tears stung her throat and she blinked quickly, avoiding his piercing gaze. “S-so why aren’t you happy with me?” Gabby smiled sadly, biting her lip to still its trembling. “Am I… not everything you dreamed?”

Shane’s anger quickly faded. White-knuckled fists unclenched and his shoulders slackened, raising a hand gently to her shoulder. She shrugged it off, managing a bitter chuckle. He knew her, they’d been married for a while now. He knew the way she laughed things off when she wasn’t really fine. He knew he’d hurt her. The heartbreak was almost palpable. He reached out again, and this time she didn’t fight it. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s fine! It’s fine…” she quickly interjected, wiping at her tear-soaked cheeks, “I’m used to it. I’m sorry to disappoint you.” He wanted to say something as she slipped out of his grasp, padding across the kitchen tile. She stopped in the doorway, hesitation catching in her throat. Her voice, when it finally came, was small. “I’m sorry I can’t give you the life you deserve.”


	3. When You Let Your Heart Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane asks Hana to the Flower Festival. Gabby was expecting a different turn of events.

It was well into the night of the Flower Festival, and Gabby sat alone beneath a lantern’s dull amber glow, cradling her head in her hands. ‘All dressed up and nowhere to go’ she’d joke to any curious couples that strolled past, hand-in-hand. The pitiful looks she’d earned hadn’t served to brighten her mood, so as the sound of gravel crunching beneath a pair of sneakers neared her, she thought nothing of it. She didn’t bother to look up.

“What’s wrong?”

A familiar voice, the one that had been haunting her all night, greeted her.

Gabby sighed into her hands, smudging her mascara even more as she frantically tried to clean up. She lowered her hands and clasped them together in her lap, making a point of avoiding his gaze. “I’m tired,” she said simply, “and… angry with myself. How was your date?” The sudden shift from sensitive topic to friendly question caught Shane off guard, and his brow furrowed in concern. He was tempted to reach out to her, and he felt his hand twitch, but he kept it limp at his side.

“It was good. I walked Hana back.”

Gabby smiled and nodded, her voice hitching. “She’s pretty.”

Shane felt her words like a pin to his heart, a dull ache filling his chest. He swallowed and gestured to the empty space on the bench beside her. She nodded and he sat down, shoving his hands into his pockets. He didn’t know what else to do. “How was… your date?” he finally managed, but Gabby’s only response was a bitter laugh. His eyes flickered down to her face, mostly concealed by a veil of meticulously-curled hair. The little he could see, though, was struggling to hold back tears. “Bad?”

“Non-existent.”

“But, you…” he looked her up and down, not quite sure how to explain her appearance without giving her the wrong idea, “you look like a princess.” Her usually wild brown hair had been tamed into flowing ringlets, her face was lightly dusted with makeup, and she was wearing a lacy blue dress with a bow tied around her middle. The whole thing made her look like a discarded present, the gift wrap wilting in the rain.

Her head snapped up to him, and her expression could only be described as disgusted and hurt. She stood up abruptly and pointed at him, hatred filling her tired, bloodshot eyes. He shrunk back in his seat, unsure of what he’d done or said to offend her. He attempted to stammer out an apology, but was promptly cut off. “Is this some kind of sick joke to you?” she spat, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, “you w-wanna be one of them that bad? Just another person who punched a hole in my heart –” Gabby grit her teeth, running a hand through her hair, “ – who made me think I was everything to them when I was nothing? I’m not a princess to you, am I? D-do you even consider me a friend…?”

He stared up at her, silent, his mouth slightly agape, his fists clenched at his side. Her lip began to tremble and she chuckled to herself, her chin dropping to her chest. Her laughter slowly devolved into a broken sob. “I promised myself I wouldn’t let anyone break my heart,” she spoke softly in a broken, watery voice, “yet here I am.” She punctuated this remark with a final, defeated shrug. “It’s not your fault, Shane. Not really. It’s me.”

A tense silence filled the air. She counted the seconds with every pounding heartbeat drumming against her chest. Say something.

“You’re right,” he finally muttered. Say something, but not that. She dared to glance up, blinking at him in tearful confusion. He refused to meet her stare, but his expression was steely, a cold glint in his eye. “It is your fault. Why can’t you just be happy for me?”

“I…” she trailed off, staring at him in furious disbelief, “I am happy for you!” She gestured to herself, biting her lip so hard she could feel the sharp taste of iron greet her tongue. “But you can’t expect me to be happy for myself.” She was shouting now, drawing concerned looks from the occasional student returning to the dorms.

“You’re being selfish.”

Gabby wilted, her arms falling to her side. “I know.” Her voice was suddenly small and spiteful. “Just another reason why you’ll be so much happier with her.”


End file.
